Do You Remember?
by assassincross.09
Summary: Just when Morinaga and Souchi started to have their rosy colored days, Morinaga gets into an accident which clears out his memory of Souchi. How far would Souchi go just to make Morinaga remember?
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: Hi Everyone! This is my first time writing a romance BL mini-novel. I do hope you'd like my stories. Please do leave a comment or reviews! __ Enjoy reading! Anyway, I do not own these gorgeous boys. They are from Takanaga Sensei!– AC09_

PROLOGUE: I Don't Want to See a World without You

It was raining hard that night. Souichi was worried about Morinaga that he almost blurted out that he doesn't want him to leave their home tonight. However, due to his absolute idiocy and shyness, he didn't tell Tetsuhiro straight forward.

"Oy. Morinaga. Don't you think it's a bit chilly tonight? Are you sure you're going to work in this bad weather?" Souchi asked with a concern on his face.

"I'm happy that Sempai is worried about me but I have to do my job today. And Dr. Matsunaga called me a while ago. He needs me in the lab."

"Id-diot! Who's worried about you! Hmp. Suit yourself. But don't go clinging on me when you get sick, huh!" Souichi shouted as his face flushed.

"Thank you for the concern Sempai. I love you too."

Morinaga grinned hard and made his usual weird face. Souchi blushed even harder as he muttered, "Idiot! Who told you that I love you?"

Upon hearing that the younger guy laughed hard and said, "Sempai, you just did. Thank you for telling me that you love me Sou-i-chi," Tetsuhiro teased him.

"M-moron! Hurry up and leave or I'll plummet your face for saying so damn embarrassing things!"

"Okay. Okay. Don't worry Sempai. You'd have me for a day tomorrow before I return to Hamada for another week of training."

"Hurry and leave! You'll be late if you don't leave now."

"Okay. I'm going now Sempai. Be sure to lock all the doors."

"Ki o tsukete."

Just when Tetsuhiro was about to leave the apartment, he turned around and approached Souchi and kissed him lightly on his lips. Souichi was shocked but he didn't protest when Morinaga did that. He was furiously blushing like a tomato.

"Ittekimasu Sempai. Thank you for that goodbye kiss now. I love you!" Tetsuhiro said as he left the apartment.

Souichi was dumbfounded. He cannot understand what his kouhai was thinking. He's so confused yet he's somehow happy because Morinaga always made him feel wanted and loved. Souichi unknowingly touched his lips that brushed Morinaga's lips a while ago. He felt warm inside. His thoughts faded when his cellphone rang and on the other line, is the person who makes his heart beat so hard right now.

"Uhm. Sempai! I'm sorry to disturb you but…"

"Mo-ri-naga. What is it now?!"

"Uhm. I've forgotten my documents at home. And if it's not much to ask from you…"

"Oh. Hang on," Souchi noticed the brown envelope that Morinaga forgot to bring.

"S-sempai. I'm sorry, I guess I'd just go home and get it myself."

"Oi! It's not much of a hassle. I-diot. Where are you? I'm gonna bring your documents."

"R-really sempai? Thank you very much. I'm at the Marimo Convenience Store. Near the intersection. I'd be waiting for you."

"Alright. Just wait for me there."

"Okay sempai. I love you."

"I-diot!" He shouted at Morinaga before he shut of his phone. He didn't know why but his heart pounded hardly as he recalled Morinaga's words just a while ago. _'I love you._' Those words rang in his mind repeatedly. It's as if Morinaga has already wormed his way in his heart and his head at the same time…

"That idiot. He's really full of himself sometimes," Souchi muttered.

Souchi can't help but smile when he remembers that good-for-nothing-idiot kouhai of his. He might not admit it upfront but Morinaga is really important to him.

It was raining hard outside. It's as if the sky lost someone dear to her and she couldn't stop but grieve for her loss. Souchi ran as fast as he could in order to give Morinaga his files. Even though he didn't show his concern for Morinaga upfront, he do care about his job and he doesn't want Morinaga's superiors to have any bad impression of him.

Souchi panted and stopped running as soon as he saw Morinaga. He called his attention by shouting his name.

"Oy! I-diot Mo-ri-na-ga!"

Morinaga had his back turned from Souchi and when he heard his Sempai's voice, he immediately came running towards him, oblivious to his surroundings. And all of a sudden, a car came out of nowhere and hit him hard…

All he could ever remember is his light headed feeling that's as if he's flying and fading away at the same time. He could see his Sempai running towards him with tears in his eyes while shouting "Morinaga! Morinaga! Morinaga! Anyone! Please help us!"

"_Is this how am I going to die?" Morinaga thought._

"Idiot! Morinaga. Why did you not look first before you cross the street! Damn you. Why do you have to be so stupid and hurt yourself in the process? Damn you Morinaga! I'm never going to forgive you if anything happens to you!" Souchi shouted as his tears fell.

"Sempaii… I'm sorry. . . I l-love you. . ."Morinaga uttered weakly as he tried to lift his right hand to touch his Sempai's face for the last time.

"Don't force yourself idiot! If you really love me, you're not going to leave me, right?!" Souichi cried harder as he cradled Morinaga in his arms.

"_If I'm going to die right now, I just hope that I'd be able to hear that he loves me as well… Oh good Lord, please," Morinaga thought as tears fell from his eyes._

"Oy! Morinaga! Don't close your eyes. I'm not allowing you to leave me after you made me fall heels over you! Damn you Tetsuhiro! You don't have any right to leave me!" Souchi cried.

"_It seems that he finally told me that he loves me. I could rest now…" _ Tetsuhiro thought and he finally drifted into the blackness of the night.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: I'm beginning to think about you more**

_Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm here again. If you noticed, this fan-fiction was updated last March 21. However, I was really not happy with what I wrote so I decided to remove it and kind of edit it. Haha. I realized that I suck at writing some scenes. I still need to read and do some research. (OMG. Dies from nosebleed). Anyway, I'm going to make this chapter longer as compensation for the delays on update! Please leave some reviews if you can. Thank you very much! – AC09_

**Warning: Rated M. (Sorry for the lemony stuff! It's my first time writing it so please have mercy on me! _. Will write a better one soon.)**

-.-

Morinaga Tetsuhiro is making his weird grinning face again when Souichi saw the guy. Even though he started accepting this kouhai of his, he still gets irritated whenever he makes that stupid face. It always remind Souichi that Morinaga is up to no good. And what makes the situation worst is Morinaga-kun kept on humming. He is sure as hell that it is a love song but he didn't bother to ask him what it is.

Morinaga is so busy indulging in his own fantasies while cooking that he never noticed that the love-of-his-life finally arrived. He was about to close the stove and prepare the table when Souichi called his attention.

"Tadaima," Souichi greeted his roommate upon his arrival.

"Ah! Gomen-sempai! Okaerinasai! I've already finished preparing our dinner. Please have a bath first before we eat," Morinaga greeted him with his usual sunny smile.

"Baka-hiro! Would you stop grinning like that? It creeps me out?"

"H-huh? Grinning like what?" Morinaga was confused.

"N-nothing! Anyway, I'd just be taking my bath. Later," Souichi said as he headed out of the dining room.

"Hmmm. Sempai really has the knack for confusing me," Morinaga uttered with a puzzled look on his face.

Morinaga was quite confused and curious at the same time. He wanted to know what his beloved sempai was talking about. So, he looked in front of the mirror and tried smiling at himself. He even tried other funny faces and truth be told, he could admit that those faces look weird. All of them, except his smile a while ago. All he saw was a person who's brimming with happiness for he's quite certain that his beloved has finally started to accept him.

_I wonder when Sempai would willingly admit that he loves me as well. I just hope I'd be able to hear it soon. But knowing Sempai, he'd probably tell me that if I'm already dead. _Morinaga chuckles at his thought. Which made him wonder if they could be called an official couple now.

-.-

Souichi was partly irritated when he remembered the face that his kouhai made a while ago. However, it also made him happy because he could see that idiot kouhai of his is brimming with happiness. He genuinely wanted to see Morinaga smiling like that every day. Although he's certain that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from punching his kouhai's face at the same time.

'_What do I need to do in order for you not to make that face? It really pains me to see you like that…'_

Souichi remembered what happened last night. He immediately blushed hardly after that thought. He couldn't believe that he is capable of saying those words. But one thing is certain, he genuinely wanted to be with Morinaga. Kami, when Morinaga held him last night, he was so gentle and passionate. And that made his heart beat wildly.

Souichi turned beet red after remembering their passionate night. He's now fully aware that he wouldn't be able to live without Morinaga anymore and it scares him so much. He's never felt that feeling of being dependent on someone before. He never knew the warmth of someone's touch until he met Morinaga. And he's the only reason of Souichi's confusion.

_Damn that Morinaga! That foolish guy. Because of him, I'm so afraid and uncertain of what I really want. Shit. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to let him go… But I don't know if I love him… L-love?! W-what?! I… towards… HIM? NO! No. No! Absolutely not. No way in hell! I'm not a HOMO. For goddamn sake. Shit! I really don't know what I should feel._

Souichi was even more confused. He couldn't ascertain what Morinaga's role in his life is. They're not lovers in his viewpoint but he lets Morinaga do whatever he wants with him. Souichi shuddered at that thought.

_If we're not l-lovers, then what are we? Friends with benefits? Absolutely not! I don't want our relationship to be called like that. Damn it! Am I really becoming a homo? But I'm not after any other guys. I only let him do what he wishes because it's him, because he's special to me. And if some other bastard tries to do that to me, I'd definitely kill that person. Only him. That bastard. Thinking about that guy somehow pisses me off. I'm gonna punch him later! _

Souichi was lost in his thoughts that he had completely forgotten about the dinner that Morinaga prepared. It was already finished. However, he still wanted to think about those things more. He wanted to be certain; to be fully aware of his feelings. He knew that one day, Morinaga would definitely ask for more. Deep down Souichi knew that he could never avoid such topic anymore.

"Sempai? Are you all right? You've been inside the bathroom for about an hour now. I'm starting to worry about you," Morinaga stated with the hint of concern on his voice.

He was lost for words. He didn't know what to tell his kouhai because he'd like to figure things out first before seeing that guy. He wanted to assure him that he is special in some way. So instead of giving Morinaga an answer, he stood still at the shower, hoping that the dripping water would calm down his weary nerves. He figured that Morinaga would just go away and let him do his business. However, since Morinaga is 'Morinaga', he did something that was quite contrary to what Souichi expected. Since he was preoccupied, with his own thoughts, he never noticed that he wasn't able to lock the door.

"Sempai. I'm sorry. I'm really worried, so I'd be checking up on you now, huh." Morinaga gently turned the knob of the door.

-.-

Morinaga was surprised to find out that he was able to open the door. Although he couldn't believe what happened, he still peered inside the room. He couldn't believe what he's seeing at the moment and it kind of reminded him of what happened in Canada. Morinaga blushed at that thought. However, seeing his sempai still cooling himself, he couldn't help but wonder what on earth his sempai is thinking about.

_Is sempai inviting me in? How come he didn't even lock the door properly? He's pretty careless these days. I wonder what's bugging him. How come he wouldn't tell me what's bothering him? Am I not reliable enough?_

Morinaga frowned at his thoughts. He's worried that the continued walking towards his sempai. He noticed that he would catch a cold if he doesn't step out of the shower now.

"Sempai? What's wrong?" Morinaga asked Souichi with concern in his emerald eyes.

Souichi didn't budge. He just stood still as the water coming from the shower poured. He was incredibly sexy and seductive that Morinaga couldn't help but admire him in awe. Morinaga stared at his beautiful body. He continued to stare at Souichi's long and silky hair that he loved to ruffle and touch. He shifted his eyes to Souichi's slender body that he loved to mess around with. And his eyes went down further to Souichi's manhood. Oh Kami! He wanted to touch him right now. But still, he must endure this sweet torture.

_Shit. This is definitely out of my league. I really want to gobble him up right now. But, I don't want to take advantage of him. I need to get out of here right now or else, I don't know what I'd do to him._

Just when Morinaga's about to leave, he heard his beloved mutter _'Stupid Morinaga'_. At first, he didn't even believe what he heard. He even fooled himself that maybe he's just desperate for his sempai's attention so he turned and walked towards the door. Just when he's about to get out of the room, his sempai cursed loudly, _'Damn you baka-hiro!"_, oblivious that his kouhai is already in the room together with him. And with that, Morinaga lose every ounce of his control. He decided that, he needs to have Souichi at that very moment.

"Sempai… Did you call for me," Morinaga whispered sensually on Souichi's ear.

Souichi turned around and saw the image of his kouhai. He smiled, thinking that he must be seeing things. However, he was brought to reality when Morinaga cupped his face and started to kiss his lips.

"Id-diot! What are you!-" Souichi snarled but Morinaga only took that opportunity to stick his tongue in Souichi's mouth.

"Mmmff.. Nghh.." Souichi gasped as Morinaga explored the depth of his mouth. Souichi's knees felt weak. His hands that were pushing Morinaga a while ago seemed to lose their own strength. Their kiss deepened. It felt so good that his own tongue started to worm its way on Morinaga's mouth. Tongues flicking as if it's a battle of dominance. Morinaga let Souichi go when he realized that they both need air to breathe.

Souichi panted heavily, grasping for air. He noticed Morinaga's emerald eyes. Those eyes of wanton; such passionate desire. He didn't realize that his knees were so weak that he needed Morinaga's support to be able to stand.

"Sempai… I need you. Can I?" Morinaga whispered huskily which made Souichi blushed. He really isn't aware of what he should say so he just stared shyly at Morinaga's face.

"Sempai… Is that a yes or a no? If you don't say anything, I wouldn't know what you'd like me to do." Morinaga teased him. He blushed even harder. He's uncertain if he wants to do this. But there's this burning feeling in his body that only Morinaga would be able to cure.

"Sempai… I'd make it easier for you. If you want to do this, take my shirt off." Morinaga teased him more as he turned off the shower knob.

Souichi's hands were shaking. But he knew that he needed to do this. He needed to cool down this burning feeling inside him. He clumsily started to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. Morinaga smiled at Souichi's actions. He never knew that the day would finally come when his Sempai finally starts to want him. He stared amusingly as his sempai tried to remove his shirt.

Souichi is definitely in a daze. His eyes are finally fixated on Morinaga's chest. He couldn't help but admire his kouhai's body. He wanted warmth. He definitely wanted Morinaga. Morinaga couldn't help but smile at that thought. It made him want to tease his sempai more.

"Sempai. Can you remove my jeans?" Morinaga whispered huskily.

Souichi shuddered at that thought. He looked so helpless in front of his kouhai. Can he do that? He doesn't know. He shook his head. It's too much for him…

"Ne… Sempai? You really don't want to? Hmm. Okay, maybe next time then," Morinaga chuckled as he removed his jeans.

Souichi gulped. The only piece of clothing remaining on his kouhai's body is his boxers. He suddenly felt shy. He wanted to run away from Morinaga but he knew that his body wouldn't listen to him. Morinaga triumphantly smiled at the sight of his sempai. And right then he knew that he'd be able to indulge in Souichi tonight.

"Sempai. Are you sure you'd like to do this?" Morinaga asked him for the last time.

"…" Souichi merely nodded in return.

With his sempai's consent, Morinaga began kissing him again. This time, it was more passionate and Souichi responded in return. He tried to mirror Morinaga's actions by exploring his kouhai's mouth. Souichi was so engrossed in kissing his kouhai that he didn't noticed that Morinaga started to touch his nipples. Souichi gasped and lurched backward, feeling every sensation that his Kouhai is giving him.

Morinaga's hands explored more of Souichi. His right hand gently traveled Souichi's torso while his left hand continued pinching his sempai's nipples. Souichi fought back his moans in return. He whimpered because Morinaga's touch burned his body more. Morinaga's hand traveled further down, gently caressing Souichi's legs. His mouth gently nibbled Souichi's nipple and that was enough to make him moan.

"Mori…naga… Nghh." Souichi panted heavily. He could feel Morinaga's tongue licking and biting his nipple. Although he's supposed to hate it, it definitely felt so good. And when Morinaga touched his member, he could feel it getting hard.

"Ne… Sempai… Why are you hard?" Morinaga teased him.

"I-I'm n-not.. Ahhhh!" Souichi gasped as Morinaga brushed his leg on Souichi's member. He could feel his member getting hotter and itchy.

"Sempai… What do you want me to do?" Morinaga asked him as he continued grazing Souichi's member with his knee.

Souichi knew that any moment by now, he'd be crazy. He needed to be released. He needed Morinaga to do the usual thing he's doing to him. He doesn't want to answer Morinaga's questions because that would make him feel more embarrassed. He really felt hot and he knew that he's going to cum soon. He prayed that Morinaga would just continue what he's doing at the moment. However, his kouhai noticed that he's about to cum, so he stopped touching him. Souichi was definitely startled.

"W-why did you stop?" Souichi asked with heavy breathing. Morinaga chuckled in response and he knew that Morinaga wouldn't proceed any further if he doesn't voice out what he wants. So instead of saying anything, without any warning, he removed his kouhai's undergarment and started rubbing their members together.

Morinaga was utterly speechless. He never knew that his sempai could do such lewd acts. He just stared at his sempai's eyes, full of passion, wanton and lust. Souichi continued rubbing their members together until he felt the tightening of his own. Suddenly, his vision became blurred and all he felt was thousands of electricity in his own member.

"Mori..naga… Ahhh. I'm cumming!" Souichi moaned as he released his semen on Morinaga's own member.

"Sempai… I want to come too," Morinaga said in a daze as he started to lick Souichi's member while his kouhai gently caressed his balls. Souichi drowned in pleasure as Morinaga began sucking his member, swirling his tongue on Souichi's slit.

"Baka-hiro. Nggh…Ahhh.." Souichi moaned as he felt that his own member started to get aroused for the second time.

Morinaga can feel Souichi's pulsating member in his mouth. He sucked his sempai's member harder while his hands made its way to his sempai's entrance. He inserted one finger, carefully preparing his sempai. He felt that any moment by now, Souichi would cum in his mouth. Morinaga stopped sucking Souichi's member and removed his finger in his sempai's entrance.

"Sempai. Please turn your back on me," Morinaga whispered while panting heavily.

Souichi obliged and he turned his back on his kouhai. Morinaga started inserting his finger and licking Souichi's entrance. Souichi fought his moans by biting his lips. He trembled when Morinaga inserted another finger and moved his hands further his entrance. Souichi wasn't able to suppress his moans more when Morinaga finally touched his sweet spot.

"Ahhhhh. Mori…naaa..ga.. Pleaaseeee…" Souichi begged and Morinaga understood. He took his own throbbing member and started pushing the tip of his member into his sempai's entrance.

"Sempai. Please, relax so I can enter you properly," Morinaga whispered huskily as he started to thrust in his own member to Souichi.

"Mmf. Noo. D-don't! N-not there," Souichi begged as Morinaga repetitively hit his sweet spot.

"Sem...pai… You're hole is so tight. You're so sexy," Morinaga breathed huskily as he thrusts further inside. Souichi tightens his hole as he lurches forward and moans in pleasure.

"Moriiinaaagaaa… Ahhh." Souichi moaned as he felt Morinaga's throbbing member inside him.

"Sem..paiii… Together… Souichi.. Ahhh!" They moaned in unison as they both released their hot liquid.

"Baka-hiro! You came inside me again," Souichi muttered in a daze.

"It can't be helped sempai. Your hole is so sexy," Morinaga replied as he watched Souichi's face turned red as beet.

"Id-diot!"

"I love you too, Souchi." Morinaga chuckled as he kissed Souchi on his lips.

-.-

Souchi was exhausted after he and Morinaga cleaned themselves together. He decided to doze off for a while since Morinaga told him that he'd be heating up their food. Apparently, it turned cold due to their "activity" a while ago. He blushed and buried his face on his pillows after remembering that steamy scene. He couldn't believe that he hold such passionate desire towards that kouhai of his. And he couldn't find any logical reason on why he acted that way. He's supposed to hate the act itself, but he couldn't help but think that it felt great.

_Damn that baka-hiro! He made me like this. But a while ago, he's so rough, yet gentle at the same time! Kami! I could still remember what I did! Oh Kami! How would I face him later? What would I tell him? Shit. This is getting out of hand. Tsk! Why am I thinking about that jerk! I better rest for a while. My back hurts._

'_I love you too, Souchi…'_

Souchi blushes furiously as he remembers his kouhai saying that. He just buried his embarrassed face on his pillow and he didn't realize that he's way too exhausted that he fell asleep immediately.

-.-

Morinaga can't help but put up a happy face after remembering what they did a while ago. He never felt so refreshed in his life. He could still remember the way his Sempai acted, and it gave him so much happiness. His sempai wanted him as well. And if he's lucky, maybe, they could do it whenever he returns from his training. He made his usual grinning face while reheating their meal.

"Maaa. It felt so surreal. I never imagined that sempai would do that. It's nice to feel wanted once in a while. And he's really sexy," Morinaga muttered as he kept on humming his favorite tune.

After reheating the food, Morinaga decided to go up and wake Souichi. He glanced at the clock and saw that it's past 9:30PM already and they haven't eaten their dinner yet. After knocking for three times, he realized that maybe, his beloved is still sleeping. After a few minutes of indecisiveness, Morinaga finally had the courage to open the door and found out that his hunch a while ago is true. His beloved is still sleeping.

_Maa. Sempai. You should wake up soon. You're really cute while you're sleeping and it wouldn't be my fault if I couldn't help myself devour you again. But don't worry, I'm not the type of person who attacks someone in their sleep. I prefer to devour my prey while he's still half-asleep. Fufufu._

If Souichi could only see what face Morinaga is making now, he'd probably plummet him to death. Apparently, he's sleeping so peacefully so Morinaga is off the hook. After pondering about a minute or two about his evil intentions, Morinaga finally decided that he'd wake his sempai up.

"Sempai. The food is ready. Please wake up," Morinaga shook the shoulders of his beloved gently.

"Hmmmm…" Souichi grunted sleepily.

"Sempai, if you don't wake up right now, I promise that I would eat you up again," Morinaga whispered gently to Souichi's ears.

As if those words were magic, Souichi immediately got up groggily… His head ached so hard that he could punch someone in front of him now. Upon opening his eyes, he could see the stupid grin on his kouhai's face and remembered their love making a while ago. He wanted to punch this guy's face. However, he could see that Morinaga is genuinely happy so, he decided that he'd just let it slide for now.

"Sempai. Let's eat. I've finished reheating our food," Morinaga said as he smiled brightly.

"O-okay," Souchi mumbled as he averted his eyes. He got up and followed Morinaga out of his room.

-.-

Upon entering their dining room, Souchi can smell the aroma of Morinaga's cooked meal. He couldn't help but think that Morinaga prepared another scrumptious meal for him again. True to his expectations, the meal that he prepared are all his favorites. Morinaga cooked chahan, yakizana, tonkatsu and miso soup. (*See end notes*). And the dishes definitely taste good. He couldn't help but wonder that if only Morinaga was a girl, he'd definitely make a good wife.

_W-wife?! When did I ever start thinking about him becoming my w-wife?! It can't be. I'm not a goddamn homo for crying out loud! And what's with his stupid face. He keeps looking at me while putting up that grinning face. He's really happy being with me that much, huh._

Souichi blushed at that thought. Morinaga on the other hand was quite confused of the way that his Sempai is acting. He could notice that at one moment, Souichi would furrow his brows or simply blush out of the blue. He couldn't help but grin at Souichi's different reactions. He knows that in a while, his Sempai would notice his behavior and would definitely punch him afterwards. But then again, there's no problem in being happy, right?

"Oi! Baka-naga," Souchi stated with a furry brow.

"A-no? Sempai?" Morinaga woke up in his daze.

"Why are you making that creepy face?"

"H-huh? What creepy face? I usually look like this sempai."

"Your grinning face. You look like… Ugh. Nevermind."

"Sempai?"

"Nothing. Just stop doing that."

"Oh. So you like it when I smile, right?" Morinaga asked him and grinned a bit more.

"Don't push your luck aho!" Souichi said as he punched Morinaga on his face.

"Itai! Sempai. You're so mean!" Morinaga pouted.

"Stop it!" Souchi glared daggers at Morinaga though deep inside, his heart is pounding since he finds Morinaga cute.

"I love you too, Sempai!" Morinaga exclaimed as he continued eating.

"…" Souchi blushed hard but didn't punch Morinaga anymore.

-.-

"Gochisosama deshita," Souchi mumbled after eating.

"Sempai. You can leave the dishes there. You should watch a movie first before going to sleep. You need to digest what you ate first," Morinaga said.

"I'm going to help you. We could watch something after finishing the dishes."

"Oh. Thank you Sempai. You could dry the dishes after I washed them."

After cleaning the dishes, Morinaga and Souchi decided that they should watch a movie first before going to sleep. Since Morinaga is a fan of horror movies, he decided that they would watch _Ju-On: The Grudge_. Unbeknownst to him, Souchi really hates horror movies since he had a bad experience when he was still a kid and that has something to do with his father. Though Souchi hates what they're watching, he didn't even bother to tell Morinaga because he doesn't want his stupid kouhai of his to know one of his weaknesses.

Morinaga noticed that even though his Sempai's eyes are fixated on the TV screen, something was amiss. He realized that despite Souichi's brave front and poker face, he could see that he's shaking. Souchi was definitely scared out of his wits but he doesn't want to admit it. Morinaga chuckled. He realized that there are still things that he doesn't know about his Sempai. And he would really love to find out more about him.

"Sempai... You look pale. Are you alright?" Morinaga asked.

"O-of course! W-hy wouldn't I be-! Hieee!" Souchi screamed as the girl from the horror movie appeared out of nowhere.

Morinaga chuckled softly. Souchi really is scared of that girl that he's shaking now. He sure would love to tease his Sempai but he can't bear seeing him scared. So he scooted at the couch and pulled him closer and he realized that his Sempai didn't mind.

"Sempai. Do you want me to turn it off?" Morinaga asked while suppressing his laughter.

"W-why?! W-we h-haven't even gotten to the-! Hieee!" Souchi yelps as he averts his eyes from the screen. He couldn't look at it fully because the girl was gruesome to look at.

Morinaga took advantage of the situation and hugged Souichi gently. "There, there Sempai. She's already gone," Morinaga calmed his beloved.

Souichi believed him so he started to look at the TV screen again. Morinaga was right, the gruesome girl was nowhere to be… "Hieee!" Souchi screamed as the girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Because he was really afraid, he buried his face on Morinaga's chest.

Morinaga was really enjoying the situation and gently took advantage of Souchi. He cupped his sempai's chin and started kissing him gently. Souchi was surprised but he gently closed his eyes as he felt that their kiss deepen.

"Sempai… The movie's finished," Morinaga uttered after breaking their kiss.

"U-uhmm. Y-yeah." Souchi blushed.

"Then, it's time for us to sleep. You have to finish something at the university tomorrow, right? And it's already past eleven."

"I…" Souchi stammered.

"What is it Sempai? Want me to sleep with you tonight?" Morinaga teased him.

"S-sleep with me?! Hell, no! You'd just try to do something funny again!" Souichi flared.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Morinaga said.

Just when Morinaga's about to get up from the couch, the lights went out.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Even the Tyrant has His Own Weakness**

_Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm very sorry for my stupid attitude. I haven't updated this since March and I know I have a shitty way of dealing with shits in my life. Again, I apologize for that. Anyway, I hope you would continue to read my works. PS. Chapters 1 and 2 took place before the accident. PS. Sorry if my Sou-chan is so OC. :D_

'_Shit. This can't be definitely happening. This is definitely the worst! It's as if we're the main characters in a movie, and all of a sudden, the lights went out and what happens afterwards… *gulps* Shit. I can't even bring myself to imagine it… But what if… What if there's a ghost or a killer lurking behind the shadows? No way in hell! It is not possible that there would be a killer or a ghost that would tie us up and mutilate our body parts and burn this whole place in order for us not to be recognized by our loved ones. Fucking piece of shit! Why did I ever watch that stupid movie?! It's starting to affect me! There's no friggin' way that those exists and if they do… I would plummet their sorry asses!' _Souichi shuddered at his gruesome thoughts.

'_But wait… Why don't I feel convinced that I could fend for myself? Damn that Baka-hiro! It's all his stupid idiotic fault for making me watch that g-!'_ Souichi cursed inside his mind but he was immediately interrupted by the loud roar of the thunder.

"Hieee!" Souichi gasped as he heard the thunder roared louder. He immediately lost all of his composure and Morinaga was taken aback by his reaction. He knew that his kouhai would eventually laugh his newly discovered weakness. But he doesn't give a fuck about it at the moment. He's damn scared and that's all he care about now. He started to wrap his arms around his knees in order to prevent them from shaking any further.

Morinaga is very attentive as always and he noticed Souichi's somewhat strange behavior. He could see that his sempai is as pale as a while sheet. It's as if all the blood of his sempai was drained. He is genuinely worried. However, he knew that Souichi wouldn't like it if he doesn't leave him be. His sempai would definitely think that he is making fun of his sempai's weakness. After giving worried glances to Souichi, he finally had the courage to ask what's wrong with him.

"Sempai… Are you all right? What's the matter?" Morinaga asked with a worried look on his face.

"T-there i-is n-nothing t-to worry about Baka-hiro," his sempai replied, trying way too hard to mask his own fear.

"Are you sure Sempai?" Morinaga asked again.

"Hmm… Y-yeah..." Souichi replied weakly.

"Then, is it okay for me to get the flashlight now? It's kind of dark here and I think you want to rest now, right?"

"…"

"Hmm. Okay, Sempai. I'd just be going."

With that, Morinaga got up from their couch and started looking for their flashlight. He looked under the cupboards, the usual place where he keeps the candles and the matches. Upon lighting a candle, he was able to see a bit better than a while ago. He continued looking for their flashlight in the usual places that he could keep it. However, it is not there.

"Hmm. Where did I keep it? Did I use it last time? Ah. Maybe I have used it and placed it somewhere else. But the sad thing is I couldn't possibly remember where I left it. Tsk," Morinaga muttered under his breath as his eyes slowly drifted towards Souichi's huddling figure.

"Hmm. I wonder what's wrong with Sempai. I just wanted to make sure that he's okay. *Sigh* However, I never imagined that he would be afraid of horror movies. It was really cute and when I kissed him a while ago… It never tasted so sweet. Heh," Morinaga grinned.

Morinaga finally displayed a bright smile with those realizations and continued searching for their missing flashlight. After a few minutes of searching without any good results, Morinaga finally remembered that he kept the flashlight in his room. He chuckled with that discovery. He never thought that he has already become senile. Clutching the candle at his right hand, Morinaga stepped out of their kitchen.

Just when Morinaga's about to go up, someone yanked his shirt which caused him to lose his balance when he tripped over something and all he could ever remember are the light of his candle was extinguished and that he's already lying on his back on the floor pinned down by his beloved sempai.

Souichi never noticed that his idiot kouhai already left his side. He was only brought back to reality when he saw that there's no one sitting beside him anymore. Fear rushed into his veins. He really hated ghost stories or anything related to that because of his previous experience with his dad and Mr. Boogeyman when he was still young. Whenever Souichi thinks about Mr. Boogeyman, he gets sudden chills and all the hair on his arms started standing. After that, he vowed never to watch horror movies anymore. But tonight was a different night, it was Morinaga's turn to pick a movie. Since his kouhai loved horror movies more than anything else, he felt obliged to watch. He felt compelled to do so because he doesn't want him to find out his weakness. He'd literally die of shame.

But Souichi had enough of all this spooky and chilly situation and he wasn't able to contain it inside anymore. He decided to get up and he immediately ran towards Morinaga. He had never been this horrified. His mind gave him grotesque images of him and his kouhai being mutilated parts by parts. Due to his sudden movements, he was able to use his strength towards Morinaga by pulling his shirt. Hence, his kouhai got out of balance and tripped. He never even remembered how they got into that position. He just snapped back to reality when he realized that he's on top of his kouhai.

"_Itaiii. _Sempai, are you okay?" Tetsuhiro asked him worriedly as he started rubbing the bump on his head.

Souchi couldn't speak. It's as if his voice was gobbled up by the darkness. When Morinaga stared intently at him and realized that he's not going to speak. He's quite shaking and Morinaga can't help but hate seeing his beloved acting this way. He tried teasing his sempai so that he would definitely snap back to reality.

"Ne, sempai. You're really pinning me down, huh. How daring," Tetsuhiro teased him.

"Baka-hiro," Souichi blushed furiously and buried his face on Morinaga's chest.

Morinaga was definitely surprised of his sempai's reaction so he took advantage and tried wrapping his arms around his sempai's body, enclosing him into a full embrace. Souichi blushed even harder with Morinaga's gesture but he didn't protest. In fact, he acted as if he liked what Morinaga is doing with him. Morinaga's right hand gently brushed Souichi's hair, giving him a calming effect.

Souichi stopped shivering and started to calm down, making his breaths even. He couldn't stop wondering why he felt so safe and secured in his kouhai's arms. He knows that he's definitely not gay but whatever his kouhai is doing now, makes him want to give in. All of his reasons were flushed out of his system when he started giving Morinaga a very gentle kiss.

Morinaga was shocked at his sempai's actions. He couldn't believe that his sempai, his only beloved, would initiate a very chaste kiss. He thought that his sempai would stop kissing him after they parted their lips but he was wrong. His sempai kissed him again and because of his shock, he started opening his mouth. Morinaga was surprised with Souichi's provocative behavior. His sempai started exploring the depths of his mouth. Morinaga stifled a moan. Their kiss deepened as their tongues started battling for dominance. They only got the opportunity to break their kiss when they both needed air to breathe.

"Mo..ri..na..ga.." Souichi panted as they broke their kiss.

"Yes, sempai?" Tetsuhiro sounded confused.

Souichi blushed even harder. He could feel the blush reddening his cheeks. He definitely wanted his kouhai now but there is no way in hell that he's going to tell him that. He had to calm down before his little soldier becomes fully aware of the situation. As if all his prayers were answered when the lights finally went on. He snapped back to reality and he immediately ran towards his room due to his embarrassment to face his kouhai.

Tetsuhiro couldn't believe what just happened a while ago. His sempai kissed him out of his own accord and it wasn't just a simple kiss. It's as if he wanted more. He never imagined that there would come a day that his beloved would want him too. His heart is pounding loudly, as if it's going to jump out of his mouth. He wanted to ask what happened but he didn't do so since he doesn't want to force his sempai to tell him what he truly feels. He wanted to hear it from his lover's own mouth. Feeling slightly discouraged, Tetsuhiro decided to clean up the mess that they have scattered when they were still watching the movie.

"*Sigh*. I know that it doesn't work that way. But, I really would like to find out how you truly feel. I know that it is not right to demand affection from you. However, the more I receive, the more I become greedy," Tetsuhiro muttered with a loud sigh.

"It seems that I really love you more than I could ever possibly imagine."

It has been an hour since the incident when he pinned down his kouhai accidentally and started kissing him passionately. Souichi couldn't stop thinking about what he did and why he did it. He cannot fathom why on earth he would do such thing. He just had no reason to do so. He knows that his kouhai now is probably grinning like an idiot and would probably ask him stupid questions afterwards.

'_Shit. Why did I act that way? Fuck. It was not of my character to be that aggressive. Usually, Baka-hiro initiates our kisses. But when I pinned him down accidentally, I felt this sudden rush of need. It's as if that some switch flipped inside me. What should I say if he asks about it? Fuck. I feel like I'm beginning to want him. What?! This cannot be. I definitely don't want to do it with him! We just did that a while ago and I fucking screamed like a woman. Damn it!'_

Souchi blushes at that thought. He could remember Morinaga's skillful hands caressing his torso, down to his thighs. The kisses that he and his kouhai shared that made his knees weak. Thinking about their love making made Souichi half-hard. He cursed at himself for not being able to restrain himself.

"Fuck. I'm so messed up. When he goes up, I'm definitely going to punch him in the face!" Souchi smiles triumphantly at that thought.

Morinaga finished cleaning their mess and he decided that he would now turn in to his bed. After all, it's almost midnight and he still has to go to work for S Pharmaceuticals tomorrow. It would definitely be a long week again and he wouldn't be able to see his beloved sempai. Morinaga sighed at that thought. He really loves Souichi and one day he would definitely want to be with him.

"Hmm. I should check up on Sempai. Not because I want to do something with him but I just want to make sure that he's all right. After all, he seems pretty shaken a while ago," Morinaga muttered and turned off the lights as he ascended the stairs.

Morinaga knocked gently on Souichi's door. As much as he would love to go inside his sempai's room, he always knock first because he respects Souichi's privacy. After all, a loyal dog wouldn't do something that would make his master displeased.

"Sempai? Are you still awake?" Morinaga called outside the door.

Morinaga called for his attention but Souichi's way too embarrassed to see his kouhai right now, so he tried to sleep. However, when he closed his eyes, he saw the very grotesque and disturbing image of the mutilated lady making 'oooooooooooooooooooo' sounds while descending from the stairs using her hands.

"Fuck. Why do I have to remember the face of that fucking monster? Shit. At this rate, I wouldn't be able to sleep. I don't even want to sleep alone now. BUT I HAVE TO SLEEP BESIDE THAT MONGREL? HELL NO! But the lady might come out of the closet. Fucking bastard! He shouldn't have made me watch that freakishly creepy movie," Souichi winced as he imagined the gruesome ghost in the movie.

"However, that idiot is warm. It must be nice to have someone that you could cuddle up with… Waiitt?! Did I actually think of that shitty scenario? You've got to be kidding me! No way in hell that I would allow him to think of me as his mistress. What the hell?! Ugh! That's it! I'm going to sleep!"

Since Souichi didn't answer Morinaga's call for him, Morinaga decided to go back to his room and call it a night. He thought that maybe he shouldn't be worried now because his sempai might actually drifted to dreamland. So he changed into his pajamas and rest his head on his pillows, thinking that he could finally sleep after a long day.

"Goodnight sempai," Morinaga muttered while drifting off to sleep.

It has been an hour since Souichi attempted to sleep. However, even with his constant twists and turns in his bed. He couldn't seem to close his eyes. It all came back to him, the boogeyman that he was so afraid off, the frigging monster underneath his bed and the lady inside the closet.

"Fuck! That's it! I don't care anymore but I really have to sleep. And we would just sleep together," Souichi exclaimed exhaustedly and stomped out of his room, bringing his blanket and pillow.

Souichi hurriedly ran towards Morinaga's room for his fear that he might be followed by the horrible lady. He didn't even bother to knock at Morinaga's room. He just turned the knob of his kouhai's door and closed the door after getting inside. Souichi saw that Morinaga was just occupying half of his bed. He decided to take this opportunity and laid beside his kouhai.

"Shitty bastard. It's all your fault. You have to take responsibility of this. You idiot!" Souichi cursed as he turned his head towards Morinaga's back, he closed their gap by moving towards his kouhai. He didn't feel secured until he rested his head at Morinaga's back and his left arm pulled Morinaga into an embrace.

"Nnn. Sempai?" Morinaga managed to say while being half awake.

"Hmmm."

"Are you alright?"

"You shit prick. How am I supposed to be alright? I cannot sleep. Take responsibility, you idiot!"

"Of-f c-course I will! I'm sorry for what happened a while ago. I didn't know you hated those kind of films."

"Nnn. It's okay. Just go to sleep."

"Sempai…"

"Hn?"

"Can I turn around so that I could face you?" Morinaga asked sweetly that it made Souichi's face flustered.

"I-idiot. Yes… y-you m-may…"

"Won't you be mad?"

"Don't make me repeat myself you dummy," Souichi muttered while trying to control his blushing face. Morinaga took advantage of it so he turned around and he ended up facing his beloved.

"I love you sempai. Good night," Morinaga said as he reached for Souichi's lips and gave him a light peck.

"I know… Goodnight."

…to be continued.


End file.
